Grand Stratagem
"War isn't a tool of destruction to some Soghun, Those who follow the code of the Grand Stratagem believe that war is a teacher, a tutor, And soldiers and the ones that survive are the students. The Grand Stratagem isn't a holy being, but simply a manifestation of War. It takes it's manifestation as the perfectly laid out plan and even flawed ones, A tactic sprung on the enemy just in time, or a moment too late. It speaks it's volumes in victory and defeat, in peace, and in strife, It's symbol is a open Soghun claw held high, bloodied, Possible interpretations of the symbol is a victorious one, a hand held high, the blood of the foe spilled upon it's scaled surface, But it also can be considered symbolic of the fallen, a hand grasping out for help, bloodied with it's own ichor. Worship comes about in speaking of tales of war, Of those lost and those who survived, and the lessons that the Grand Stratagem as left in it's wake. A once shunned family line redeems itself as a lone guard repels raiders successfully, even though the guard died, it effected those of that family bloodline. The Lesson that could have been taught there is to never hold grudges against kinsmen, Or perhaps anything, regardless of it's past, tossed aside is an asset wasted and unfocused. ((More understandable, physical meaning might be A Dull blade thrown away, rather then being cleaned and sharpened)) When conducting the equivalent of a sermon, often called "Lessons" or "Teachings" A candle is lit when those that have come, gathered together, and the priest is ready to speak. A wartime story is told, one that has meaning behind it, or a great dramatic or personal experience occurring in it. The tale continues, even if the candle is burnt to it's nub, as traditionally, the candle would more be a brazier, or a bonfire (In example of a Soghun place of worship, or maybe in a war-banded camp). The coals, ashes, (Or melted wax) Is swept free it's sitting place, to scatter on the wind. (Or dramatically pocketing a burn out candle), Symbolizing the passing of time. A funeral would vary dependent on the status of those that died. A Soldier would be burned and it's ashes spread out, saying that those that have perished eventually return to the stars to look down on those that survived, and watch over them. A Female who served well, and lived to the end of their natural lives are also burned in a similar fashion. A Female who was taken early is revered, cleaned and left out to be revered, decorated with dried flowers and put on display for a single day, Then burned on a pyre with a small prayer. If it was murder, a manhunt begins post haste, if the murderer was found, He is executed and the head is burned with the female's corpse. If the Corpse is a traitor, the head is seperated, body is mauled, and both are left to rot. (Or jettisoned to space on a station as NT is rather picky about decay and sanitation)" -Teachings of the Grand Stratagem